


Pierce My Heart

by morebeesthanyoucouldimagine, TheNewCancer



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine/pseuds/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCancer/pseuds/TheNewCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had known the man for two years. In these years, his common hero worship had turned into something much more, something much more passionate, and something more vehement, more dangerous. This burning desire for his Captain could only be one thing.</p><p>Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce My Heart

Commander Erwin Smith had planned for the expedition months in advance. Unfortunately fate had other plans. The morning of the expedition proved to be a drizzly, foggy, miserable day. The clouds themselves descended and created a blinding blanket over the ground. Nevertheless, he ordered his troops forward. The Survey Corps couldn’t see any flares, and the position fell apart quickly. At this point it was every man for themselves. Well, not every man per say.

Eren Yeager was hell-bent on finding his Captain. He would stop at no cost to make sure Levi was okay. To say that he cared for the man was like saying the titans killed a couple of people. It would be a huge understatement. A titanic understatement, if you will.

Eren had known the man for two years. In these years, his common hero worship had turned into something much more, something much more passionate, and something more vehement, more dangerous. This burning desire for his Captain could only be one thing.

Love.

Eren had honestly tried to shake these feelings, but it was no use. He was head over heels for the short man. Everything he did made Eren swoon. The sight of him brought a rosy color to his cheeks. His voice alone caused Eren’s heart to beat so fast, he feared it might just pop out of his chest. The rare touch of his superior made him lightheaded. He was utterly, hopelessly in love with Levi.

Sadly, it seemed like these feelings would never be returned. His Captain rarely spoke to him, never made eye contact, and tried to avoid him when possible. When he couldn’t avoid the titan shifter, their conversations were brief and forced, the atmosphere was suffocating with tension. Surely this meant that he hated Eren, right? Eren wouldn’t blame him if he did.

Being the angst filled teen that he was, Eren tried writing poetry about it once. He hoped his shitty poetry would help him get over this.

How cursed can one be?  
To suffer a fate worse than death  
To become the very monster I swore thee  
That I would kill and kill again.

They claim I have the key  
They claim I am the hope  
They cannot see  
This gift is more than I can handle.

How cursed can one be?  
To be saved by a heroes fist.  
To love a man who doesn’t love me.  
To be pushed away from heaven  
And to only savor the taste of black tea

Yeah, Eren wasn’t too proud of it, but that was the point. He wanted to try and accept how stupid this all is. But his crappy writing didn’t deter his feelings at all. It only made Eren cringe at his poor writing skills. He hoped that in time his feelings would disappear, and this hurt feeling would leave him.

In the meantime, Eren needed to make sure Levi was safe. This weather was like a titan’s playground, practically blinding their human prey. Even someone as skilled as Humanity’s Strongest was in danger. Eren could barely see a few meters in front of him, let alone a titan.

He heard the unmistakable sound of 3DMG as it was manipulated into Levi’s signature move. The Captain gracefully cut through the hazy sky, as if he was demanding Eren’s attention. In front of him lay three titans, all of them were ten meters tall.

This did not deter Levi’s attack in the slightest. The way that he danced through the air as if it was his stage. But even a perfect soldier like Levi had weaknesses and vulnerable moments. And Eren could only watch in horror as the nightmarish creature used the back of its hand to knock his love from the sky, as if he was only a pesky fly. His body was slammed into a nearby tree.

Rage fueled Eren as he attacked the titans. He slayed two of them with ease. His grappling hooks sought out the back of their napes. The twin blades had no difficulty slicing through their flesh. A satisfying cloud of steam arose from the lethal injury.

Eren knew he only had a few seconds to find the last titan before it attacked him. The mist was proving to be frustrating when he couldn’t see the titan until it was almost too late. He was reunited with its face, well, its teeth to be more precise. Its gaping maw greeted Eren as his momentum pushed him forward. The giant mouth snapped shut only a few centimeters away from Eren. The panic paralyzed him as he collided with the titan’s, thankfully, closed mouth.

Once the incapacitating fear left his mind, he took immediate action. He leapt off of the bastard’s face moments before its gigantic hand slapped the spot where he just was. The titan stumbled backwards. Using this opportune moment, Eren utilized his own momentum to sweep through the air. He reached his destination and cut a deep wound into the back of the titan’s neck. Once the trio of titans was slayed, he returned to the tree that his Captain had crashed into.

“Sir, are you alright?” Eren almost whimpered. In his own mind he chastised himself for sounding like the love sick teen he was.  
“My gear’s broken. I’m not broken though.” Levi grunted out.

Eren could see the small differences in his facial expression and could tell that he was in pain. Thinking about this, Eren gently wrapped his arms around his Captain, careful to not cause him anymore pain. It took him a few more moments to get used to his weight before he leapt from the tree. He used his 3DMG to protect them from the impact as they reached the ground. At least on the ground Levi could run. In the tree he would either be stuck on the same branch, or he would have to climb. Neither of those sounded like a solid escape in the case of titans.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Yeager.” The short man reprimanded as Eren helped him stand.

“What do you mean?” As usual, his Captain had a way of confusing the shit out of him. Had he not followed his orders?

“You should have just continued on with the mission.” He explained. His pained expression became one of vexation.

“I COULDN’T JUST LEAVE YOU THERE.” Eren all but screeched. How could Levi just expect him to abandon him?

“YOU NEARLY DIED, EREN.” Levi was furious to say the least. His normally emotionless expression was replaced with pure anger. The dampness was starting to glue his bangs to his for head.

“I KNOW.” Eren was honestly fuming just as much. He pushed past his superior and started walking. He didn’t know where he was walking, but he needed to leave. He knew that his anger would most likely cause him to do something stupid. He stomped over the damp earth as if it was the cause of the argument.

“YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT.” Levi howled after him. “Eren.” Eren didn’t want to hear it. “EREN.” He tried to ignore Levi. “YAEGER!” Eren’s resolve dissolved as he turned around to shout at his Captain.

“WHY NOT?” Eren screamed. He couldn’t believe this. Did Levi hate him so much that he would rather die than be saved by him? “I HAD TO PROTECT YOU.”

“Not if it has the cost of your own life.” The Captain growled.

“WHY ARE YOU SO MAD THAT I ALMOST GAVE MY LIFE FOR YOU?!” If his Captain wanted to fight on this, he was going to get a war. He stormed over to where Levi was holding his ground. Seeing as Eren was taller than his “higher up” before his growth spurt, he practically towered over the short man.

By this time all titan blood had evaporated from his clothes. The only blood that remained was his own. “WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY THAT I ALMOST DIED?!” Eren yelled as he grabbed Levi by his shoulders. Something inside of Levi snapped as Eren recognized familiar feeling of his eyes stinging.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Levi shrieked into Eren’s face. A combination of shock and panic crossed his face as he realized what he had confessed. He attempted to hide his face by staring at his muddy boots. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He quietly whispered.

“Levi.” Eren breathed. His eyes widened and his face flushed. Had his Captain actually said that? Did he really mean that? Eren opened his mouth to try and form some kind of response, but found that no words would leave him.

“I-I know, I know.” Levi stammered out. “You’re probably disgusted, but I just-” He continued, lifting his face to try and see the other man’s reaction. A fragile look took shape in his stormy gray eyes. Eren didn’t even hesitate before smashing his lips onto Levi’s. A brief moment of shock was the only thing that stopped Levi from kissing Eren back with just as much, if not more passion.

Eren moved his hand that were gripping his Captain’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around them instead. He couldn’t help but gasp as he felt Levi’s tongue run over his bottom lip. Eren almost greedily took Levi’s tongue into his mouth, moaning as it engaged in a fiery dance with his own tongue. Their mouths were melded together for what felt like an eternity, until their human need for air separated them. A thin strand of saliva created a bridge between their mouths and their labored breaths mingled together.

“I love you too, and I couldn’t live without you.” Eren confessed. The tears that were brimming his eyes had spilled. Instead of being the tears of frustration, anger, and sadness that they had represented, they had become tears of joy and love.

“Eren.” The Captain breathed, caressing his face with a gentleness that Eren had never seen him use before. In return he gently rested his forehead against Levi’s. The two gazed into each other’s eyes. Eren broke off and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. He swore he heard Levi sigh in contentment. He felt Levi’s arms wrap around him tight.

“LEVI, EREN!” A familiar voice cut sharply through the silence. The embrace between the two men broke off, as they turned to see Squad Leader Hanji racing towards them on their horse. Levi’s horse, which he jokingly named “Black Dynamite”, followed close behind.

“Oh thank the walls, you’re okay. We didn’t know if you were still alive.” They cried once they reached the other scouts. “We’re retreating now.” Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

“Help me onto my horse, Eren.” Levi ordered. He happily complied, understanding that his injuries would make it difficult and painful. Seeing as there were only two horses, Eren joined Levi on Black Dynamite. He smiled as he hugged the Captain from behind.

Eren couldn’t help but notice the looks Hanji kept giving Levi and him, a nearly constant flow off giggles emanated from them.

“Knock it off, you overgrown child.” Levi grumbled when Hanji started wiggling their brows at him.

“You’re a lucky, lucky shorty. I hope you know that.” They chuckled.

* * *

  
Later that week, Eren found that a question was plaguing him. How long had his Captain returned his feelings? Had he actually hated him until very recently, or had he fallen fast and hard like Eren had?

Eren decided he would ask him over tea. Within the first month of meeting his Captain, he had learned how to make tea that meet his superior’s standards. He prepared a tray and placed two cups on it instead usually placing one lone cup.

When Eren entered his Captain’s office he saw him surrounded by heaps of paperwork. A common occurrence after an expedition. As he walked up to the desk to set down the tray, he realized how cluttered it all was. “I’m surprised that your desk is so-”

“Disorganized?” Levi offered.

“Yeah, I thought since you have a thing with being clean. I’m not saying it isn’t clean, though!” Eren rambled.

“I only clean to make sure you filthy brats don’t get sick.” He explained, reaching for one of the cups of tea. When he noticed the other cup, he pointed at a chair in the corner that Eren could use to sit.

They drank their tea in silence for a while. Eren had grown to love the taste of tea, not nearly as much as his Captain did, though. Once he had finished the cup, he asked his question.

“So Captain, when did-” Eren started to ask until he was cut off.

“Call me Levi.” The shorter man corrected.

“So-” Eren began as he stood up from his chair “Levi.” Calling his superior by his first name was incredibly foreign to him. “When did you fall in love with me?”

“It was pretty gradual.” Levi admitted as he too rose from his seat. He walked over to where Eren stood. “First, I fell in love with your ass.” This caught the teen off guard, but even more so when he snaked his hands around to grope Eren’s ass. His slender fingers pinching and squeezing. A smirk danced across his lips.

“Now that was love at first sight.”


End file.
